


The Hampton incident of 1990

by Its_me_Lily



Series: Lilith's original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Horror, Short One Shot, The author is self projecting, the author is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Lily/pseuds/Its_me_Lily
Summary: I wrote this for a school project and was proud of it so I posted it to here.
Series: Lilith's original works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186136





	The Hampton incident of 1990

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work ever, I hope you enjoy it.

On December 20th, 1990, the Hampton family of four went missing. And while not many people wanted to actually get involved, eventually it was investigated the maroon red van that the family was driving was found crashed into an oak tree beside the road.  
While there was blood found in the vehicle no weapon was discovered. Most of the vehicle was burned. The mystery was that the inside of the car didn't have any type of matches or lighter. Upon closer inspection, only the two front seats were burned. The two back seats were left untouched. The detectives concluded that whoever did this wanted the children untouched. After a week most of the hope was lost. They didn’t find any leads and decided to close the case and declare the family dead. There was something that set them off though. In the middle of the forest far from any civilization were found two gravestones. Only two. There were no names. No flowers. Just gravestones. It was dismissed as someone simply paying a tribute to whoever it is they lost. I can’t exactly say they’re wrong, but they shouldn’t have dismissed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this until the end, all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
